PROJECT SUMMARY_ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core is aligned to support the primary goal of the U19 Botanical Dietary Supplement Research Center (BDSRC) on ?Botanicals enhancing neurological and functional resilience in aging?, which is to perform research critical to the design of valid clinical trials of botanicals showing high potential to support neurological and functional resilience during aging. A multidisciplinary, collaborative team of investigators, providing expertise in a wide range of scientific disciplines has been assembled to address this goal. Research activities will be based primarily at Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU) and Oregon State University (OSU), with significant contributions from the University of Mississippi (UMiss) and the company Oregon?s Wild Harvest (OWH). The BDSRC comprises an Administrative Core, a Botanical Core and two Research Projects. The Administrative Core?s mission is to ensure the success of the BDSRC by supporting collaborative interactions between the BDSRC?s components and with other CARBON centers, provide direction and guidance for the activities of the BDSRC, and ensure rigorous scientific standards in all of its research activities. The Administrative Core will be led by the Project Director and staffed by an Administrator. A Data Management and Biostatistics group will be included within this Core to support the research activities of the Botanical Core and two Research Projects. Critical components for the management will be the Executive Committee (EXC) comprised of component leads and the Internal Steering Committee (ISC). The Administrative Core, in conjunction with the NIH sponsor, will organize an External Advisory Committee (ESC) that will meet annually to review the progress of the BDSRC and provide oversight and guidance. This Core will also be responsible for disseminating information regarding the BDSRC?s mission, activities and achievements to a wider audience through a dedicated website, and provide funds to cover journal publication fees and costs of attending national and international conferences, including the annual CARBON meeting. An important role of the Administrative Core will be to promote the training activities of the BDSRC. The Core will announce research opportunities available at the BDSRC, connect potential trainees to faculty mentors, and manage the funds associated with the research projects.